unfair
by demon girl 2002
Summary: ...cant do summarys....just read


Unfair.  
  
this is my third fanfic. i hope you like minna-san! REad and review and dont mind my blabing in the story^*^  
  
It was a usual day and i was was running late as usual. I was stuffing a dougnut in my mouth at the same time  
  
I wasnt looking were i was going and i ran into someone. I looked up at a very unfriendly face. I started choking.  
  
All he did was yell at me. "Watch were your going you bakayaro! Someones gonna get hurt! Mainly you!" He  
  
yelled at me. I couldent reply cause i was still choking. i felt someone put there hands around my stomacha and try  
  
to get the doughnut out of my thought. I looked up at my savior. He was tall and very muscular. He had very deep  
  
blue eyes and lilac hair. He glared at mamoru and than asked me if i was all right. All i could do wsa nod.  
  
"Get out of here you gangster! This dosn consern you!" Screemed mamoru. The look in his eyes was that of fear. I  
  
walked up to mamoru and gave him a smug look. The Boy turned back to me. "He didnt hurt you did he?" He asked. "No"  
  
was all i said i was lost in his eyes. He was wereing a blue T-shirt with a Blue jacket over it. He had on a pair of  
  
baggy pants. He had a sword on his back. Mamoru looked like a frog about to be steped on.(An: Mamoru is a wuss and  
  
a jack ass and a gay guy and a pussy licker and... opps sorry.) One more death glare was all it took to send him off  
  
like a dog with its tail between its legs. The boy turned back to me and smiled a drop dead goreous smile. "Hi im  
  
Usagi." I said. "Trunks. pleased to meat you usagi." Said Trunks. "Oh my God i forgot about school! Ive gotta go!  
  
See ya later!"  
  
Lunch time.  
  
"You mean to tell me a verry kawii guy saved you? What ever. You were probably dreaming." said mina. "Its  
  
true you guys!" I insisted. "What ever. What did you say his name was again?" Asked amy. "Its Trunks." I said.  
  
RING RING RING! "We gotta go now see ya later Ray!" Said lita.  
  
After school.  
  
"Man im late for the meeting!" I said to myself. I turned the corner and ran into some one. I looked up and  
  
saw MY cute Trunks. Well hes not really mine but that would be nice. "Hi Trunks!" I said. He reached out his hand  
  
laughing. "Whats so funny?" i asked. "You seem to run into people all the time. You ran into that mamoru guy this  
  
morning. Were are you off to in such a rush?" he asked me. "I was on my way to my friend rays temple." i said.  
  
"Were you just geting out of school?" "Yeah i was. i had detention." i said. He laughed again. "Hey you wanna come  
  
to?" I asked. "To the temple?" he asked. "Yeah wanna come?" I asked again. "Ok i dont have any thing else to do."  
  
he said. "Come on im late." i said pulling Trunks along.  
  
At the temple.  
  
"Shes late again! cant she ever be on time?!" Yelled ray. "IM HERE GUYS!" i said running up the stairs.  
  
"Odangado your late agai..... Whos that?" Asked ray. "Oh right. Everyone. this is Trunks. The one i was telling you  
  
guys about." i said. "He looks just like my old boyfriend." said lita. BOOM! "OMG what was that?" Mina yelled.  
  
I ran out side to see something attacking a kid on the sidewalk. "Weve gotta help that kid!" I yelled. "We cant  
  
transfor in front of him." Mina whispered to me pointing to trunks. "what do you meen transfor?" Asked trunks.  
  
(AN: his saiyan hearing kicked in and he heard them. Usa-thanks Demon Girl now shut up!) "You heard that?" asked ray in  
  
a 'i dont beleave it tone.' "Yeah i have great hearing. I hear things others dont hear." He said. "Go on  
  
transform allready." he said. "Fine but you cant tell any one. Ok?" i said. "I wont." he promised. "Good. MOON  
  
CRYSTEL POWER!" I shouted. "........." "MARS CRYSTEL POWER!" "JUPITER CRYSTEL POWER!" "MERCUERY CRYSTLE POWER!"  
  
"VEANUS CRYSTLE POWER!" "Ok my turn." Said Trunks. "Huh?" i said. "ARGH!" He screamed powering up to ssj1.  
  
Demon Girl-how was it? please review! i need at least 5 reviews to get the next chapter out. bye bye! ^*^ 


End file.
